


Not Much of A Bully

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Only after posting and editing did I realize, I completely forgot about Lonnie *facepalms*
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Not Much of A Bully

"Uh-oh~ look who's coming Evie" 

Said girl tensed up as she suddenly felt an eerie chill run down her spine. She bit her lip as she looked towards her friends for help. Audrey smirked. Jane giggled. Lonnie laughed. Her eye twitched deciding later on to get the girls back for this, at least this time they hadn't abandoned her. The reason for Evie's slight fear appeared behind her suddenly causing her back to straighten. She didn't dare turn around, except she did. Just not with her doing it. She gasped feeling her chair suddenly turn with her back to the table. 

"You ignoring me princess?" 

Evie held her breathe upon realizing just how close the girl was. The girl's hair being a dark purple, slightly wavy, and shoulder length with her bangs brushed to the side. Evie bit her lip as she found herself getting lost in the girl's piercing green eyes. A raised brow broke her out of her trance. 

"I can do whatever I want...ignoring you just falls under that Mal"

She could hear her friends snickering at their exchange. What she hadn't noticed, however, were the girl's friends approaching. Mal chuckled, standing up straight with her arms folded under her chest slightly raising up her breast. Evie bit her lip slightly. 

"Trust me princess~ no one can ignore me...I hope that boy toy of yours is gone" 

Mal smirked feeling her brother rest his large arm on her shoulder. That smirk, sent waves of arousal straight to Evie's core. She glared at Mal even though she didn't mean it. 

"My 'boy toy' was my boyfriend and you ran him away" 

The girl laughed as if it was the funniest thing she's ever heard. To Evie, it was like a song she never wanted to end. Yeah, she was definitely in love with her bully.

"I only 'ran him away' because he just couldn't take a joke"

Jane stepped in this time, she just couldn't resist teasing her friend. 

"So taking all of his clothes and burning them was the joke?" 

Jay chuckled darkly as he smirked towards the girl. He sat down 'accidentally' pushing Evie towards his sister. His muscles tensed as he spoke with enthusiasm towards the girls, telling them everything they did to the poor boy. While they were distracted, Evie suddenly realized how close she now was being eye level to the girl's stomach. Her face flushed as she slowly eyed the purplette's appearance. 

"H-hi!"

Evie mentally cursed herself for her voice cracking. 

"Oh? Her voice can go higher? I'd love to experiment with that~" 

Her heart most definitely stopped. Mal gave her wicked thing of a smile that sent chills down the poor girl's spine. Between that, the lip ring, the tongue ring she obviously had a habit of playing with, and the tattoos Evie so desperately wanted to touch; she could've sworn her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She cleared her throat as she crossed her legs eyeing the shorter girl. 

"Wh-What do you mean?" 

Mal smirked leaning down to face her. 

"I mean no matter what princess-"

Evie blushed heavily at the pet name, on the outside, she hated it. One the inside, she loved hearing the name slip off the girl's pierced lips. 

Evie nearly squeaked when she realized how close the purplette was to her. She could smell the strawberry perfume coming off the girl in waves, Mal smirked knowing them effect she had on the girl. With a smirk Mal whispered in her ear as she suddenly gripped the shuddering girl's neck causing her to gasp and close her legs. 

"I'll ALWAYS have my fun with you~" 

Evie's eyes rolled back as she suppressed a moan. The hand on her neck and the venom in her voice sent her in a spiral. Mal leaned back letting her go with a sadistic wink, she signaled to Jay and Carlos who got up waving to the girl. 

"See you around princess~" 

With that the 3 headed towards the baseball field, Mal blowing a kiss towards the flustered girl as she turned the corner.

"Damn..."

Evie turned to her friends, who LEFT HER FOR DEAD, Audrey whistled with a smirk. 

"If you get to her now, you'll and her will be alone in the locker room for the next hour" 

Evie blushed holding her neck. She could still feel the girl's hand on her neck. 

"Wh-what do you mea-?!...MY NECKLACE!" 

Before either of the two girls could respond, Evie had taken off after the purplette. Audrey shook her head turning to Jane with a smirk. 

"10 bucks, she comes back with hickeys" 

Jane laughed shaking her head. 

"Deal" 

Evie never came back. 

But she did come back the next day with hickeys and hand marks on her neck and waist while Mal had gotten questions about the marks on her shoulders, arms, back and waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Only after posting and editing did I realize, I completely forgot about Lonnie *facepalms*


End file.
